Today Could Be The Day
by venusdancer
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfic, so basically Janny are not together but they are on speaking terms. Jac's due date is a month or so away but that might not be the case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is currently my first fanfic so I apologise in advance if its rubbish and for any errors I make during it. This fanfic is inspired by a spoiler that I read tonight so I thought I'd try to write a story based on it. Please feel free to leave any comments and all reviews are very much appreciated. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

The New Year was finally over to the relief of Jac Naylor, she had dealt with some not so pleasant tipsy patients who thought they'd celebrate the new year in style and one thing lead to another which ended up with them spending the night or early morning on the Darwin Ward. Sighing loudly and brushing her hand over her head, her fiery mane scrapped back then fell in front of her face. Today, she was feeling particular tired after only getting a mere 2 hours sleep. All night she was tossing and turning because the being inside her womb would not allow her mother some rest and the toll this had on Jac was beginning to get unbearable; the backache, swollen expanding stomach, droopy eyes and Jonny constantly keeping a watchful eye on her was practically killing her. Sitting at the nurse's station on her favourite comfy chair, Jac slowly dosed off but within seconds the resident inside her booted quite hard forcing her to contract forward in her chair and release a quite groan as she tried to recompose herself before anyone saw her pain. Luckily Mo and Elliot were in theatre and Jonny and his 'Little Miss Ray of Sunshine' was nowhere to be seen or thankfully heard. Leaning back in her chair, Jac caressed her bump where her little madam has kicked her and bent her head down in level with her bump and whispered, "You're beginning to be a right nuisance…". She leant back again and stretched her arms high above her head and grumbled, "….just like your father then".

As on cue, the man himself could be heard cracking jokes and the annoying giggly nurse, sniggering away. The sound of her sniggering made Jac cringe and shudder in her seat, to stop the horrible feeling she slowly rose from her seat to meet the two dawdling nurses with her hands on her hips and her famous glare staring them right in the face. The two nurses however didn't realise their boss was awaiting their arrival until they both reached the nurse's station and she herself had stopped her little titter and focused her attention on the not so amused Jac. She cleared her throat and addressed her senior, "Yes, Miss Naylor where would you like me to assist?", in quite a confident cocky manner which Jac had taken an instant dislike to.

"Firstly, drop the attitude otherwise you will find yourself out of a job and secondly you are over 10 minutes late arriving back from your break so I think that bed 8 needs their sheets changing then the patient in bed 2 will need someone to accompany them to the toilets and after that you can fetch me a tea from the café downstairs. Off you pop", Jac smiled as she finished and slumped back into her chair and wheeled herself over to the computer. Bonnie was left astounded at the rage Jac had unleashed onto her and remained stuck on the stop. Jac noticing her standstill added loudly, "Today would be nice". She then dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bourbon and took a bite out of it. Throughout the whole conversation Jonny had remained silent as to not interfere with the nurse and consultant but with Jac's latest burst of speech, Bonnie had whipped her head to face him and the look she gave him suggested he should voice his opinion on the unfair treatment. "Uh, Jac-".

"Ms Naylor to you", Jac interrupted without removing her eyes from the computer screen. "Right sorry, Ms Naylor." Jonny began again, "Should I assist Nurse Wallis in her orders?". "No, I have other jobs for you Nurse Maconie; anyway I think Nurse Wallis does not need babysitting during her duties. Oh and do hurry." Jac whipped her head towards Bonnie and smiled sarcastically. Bonnie stormed off and Jonny folded his arms and turned his head as he saw her thud away and then turned his head back to face Jac. Jac raised her eyebrows in disgust and also crossed her arms to match Jonny's actions.

"Well that was a wee bit harsh even for your standards", Jonny said sternly. "Ah well, next time she'll know not to be late. Right now you can stop flapping like a baggy kilt and see to the patients in bed 6 & 7 and deliver their patient's notes to my office by 10:30. That gives you 45 minutes. Now off you pop", Jac order gleefully and swishing around in her seat to collect a handful of patient's notes and heaving herself from the chair and waddled away to the confines of her office leaving Jonny to obey her instructions as to avoid crossing her warpath again. However as she neared her office a sharp pain torn across her lower abdominal causing her to grab onto the wall and hiss loudly. Jonny passing by on his duties caught his pregnant ex-girlfriend in distress and hurried over to her side.

"Jac, are you okay?", Jonny asked worried for the welfare of both his baby and the mother of his child. He grabbed her non-leaning arm to provide her with some support and rested his hand on her lower back in case she lost her balance. Alarmed that Jonny had suddenly appeared at her side she breathed out heavily and replied, "Yep. Just a kick." She was struggling to breathe but she wasn't going to admit this to him so took a deep breath, and rose slowly. Jonny released his grip on her body as she moved quickly from his grasp and enter her office and closed the door with a small force. Jonny was feeling slightly over concerned and decided he would wait a little while before checking on her again in case this incident was to repeat later on.

As the door to the office closed Jac hurried, as much as she could, over to her chair and plonked herself in it and screwed her face up in pain. A horrible thought came into her mind. _'Today could be the day'. _No she thought, she still had another month or so before it was going to happen, they had set a date after all. Mr T had discussed with the both of them in this office while she sat this is exact spot, on her chair, but now cradling her bump and it tightened then gently relaxed. She glanced down at her bump and spoke lovingly, "Not today, baby, please not today".


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start the next chapter I would like to thank jacnaylor1998 and the Guests who left me some lovely comments on my previous chapter, so thank you! Sorry for the wee gap between these chapters but with college, work is very demanding but hopefully after Thursday I can update more regularly. Just left to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review as it makes me very happy to read your reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

Jonny was leant against the nurse's station, staring up at the ticking clock, with the patient's note held firmly in hands. It was only 10 minutes past 10 but he was anxious to deliver the notes to Jac; firstly to keep the Ice Queen satisfactorily happy but also to, in his words, check on her well-being because as much as she would hate him it say it, he still cared. Very much in fact that he could no longer wait an agonising 20 minutes so he pushed himself away from the nurse's station and strode to the consultant's office…..

Meanwhile

….. Jac was still experiencing tiny sharp pain but chose to ignore it and put it down to the fact that her endometriosis was complicating things especially due to her not being able to take her regular dose as she wouldn't want her baby open to any harm. Yawning, Jac raised a hand to her mouth and rubbed her eyes of deprived sleep and glanced at her computer screen which was viewing her background picture of her newest baby scan. She traced her hand across the screen then drew it back to her rounded abdomen and tilted her head down to speak to it softly, "No matter want complications you have, you will be perfect. My perfect girl". Jac spread her hand across her bump and closed her eyes slowly.

Jonny had just reached forward to grab the office door handle when he heard a voice within the office and stopped mid-way, he withdrew his hand and etched closer to the door and gently rested his ear against it, keeping still and quiet. _'No matter want complications you have, you will be perfect. My perfect girl'. _Hearing this brought tears to his eyes so Jonny had cautiously taken a step back to allow him to exhale deeply to refrain him from shaking and his heart from breaking. After a few seconds he tried to talk himself around by muttering to himself, "Pull yourself together Maconie. They need you to be strong; she needs you to be strong". Regaining his compose his gripped the door handle tightly and with a determined spirit entered the lair where the red headed consultant was hidden.

At the sound of the door opening, Jac's eyes suddenly blinked open to see the intruder of her peaceful thoughts. Her eyes met those of the nurse and due-to-be father of her unborn daughter. "Could you not knock?" Jac asked slightly cross, frowning and folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you-" Jonny reasoned. "But you did anyway." Jac concluded. Jonny huffed, even at her late stage in the pregnancy her hormones and sarcasm did not go amiss. Sensing he wanted to speak to her but didn't have enough courage to start the conversation Jac questioned his presence, "Why are you here Jonny? I thought I-". "Well yes you did..." Jonny intervened, "...and I've done it", he finished holding up the completed patient's notes.

"Right, so…" Jac trailed off, leaving Jonny unsure as to where this conversation was leading, an eerie silent filled the room. "Soooo", Jonny echoed moments later. As Jac opened her mouth to reply to the unfinished sentence, she groaned in pain and clutched on her stomach. "Jac!", Jonny jumped forward to her side, dropping the patient's notes on the floor. "Jac?", he asked worryingly, "Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Shall I get Elliot, Mo, Mr T?", Jonny blurted out at about 100mph, to stop his marathon of question, Jac seized his hand and positioned it on her stomach. Jac's actions immediately made Jonny stop babbling and she watched as a huge smile stretched across his face. "W-was, was that?" Jonny stuttered astonished at the force their little girl was creating with her mother's womb. Jac nodded and responded, "Yep, she kicks pretty hard and it's really annoying too. Probably inherited one of your legendary traits." Jac added cheekily, grinning at Jonny who looked up at her.

Their eyes locked and Jonny could see into Jac's glistening emerald eyes and Jac looked lovingly into Jonny big and dark mysterious eyes. Both of their hands slid on Jac's bump so their fingers interlocked and rested neatly on Jac's bump. Neither wanted this moment to break and it was Jac bump's to make a sudden twitch which pulled the ex-couple back to the real and busy world. "I think someone's loving the attention", Jonny chuckled. "Mmm", Jac agreed, "…definitely your daughter then!" Jonny laughed then leant into towards Jac, knowing where this could be heading Jac halted him by stating sadly, "Um, I need to get on". She then untangled her hand with Jonny's and sunk back into her chair, she then turned her head to face the computer to avoid making eye contact with him again. Reverting his gaze back down to Jac's bump he tilted forwards and delicately kissed her bump before retrieving the patient's note from the floor and neatly placing them onto Jac's desk. Taking a quick glimpse at Jac, Jonny could see the consultant was blushing. Stepping out of the office and shutting the door carefully, he rested against it and allowed a tiny smile to spread across his face. However as he focused his attention he could see 'her' glaring at him dangerously with her hands poised on his hips. Jonny, all of a sudden was now faced with an awkward conversation between him and his so-called-girlfriend, who Mo has labelled, _'The heart-manipulative vixen.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologises for not updating this earlier but I got home from babysitting at 4 this morning, so I've had quite a lengthy sleep in order to update and post this. Woooo! Christmas Holidays, which means I can update this story more often hopefully, fingers crossed :) I would just like to thank anyone who reads and reviews this story and I appreciate all your comments. Reading them really encourages me to continue writing so thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Jonny was dragged into the nearest empty cubicle by Bonnie and she quickly drew the curtains around the bed angrily before spinning on the spot, hands firmly placed on her hips and a face full of fury. "Care to explain why you were in there for so long?" she asked him bitterly. "She asked me to give her the patients notes Bonnie, how else was I gonna give them to her? Teleport them through the wall." He argued back. Bonnie, still not pleased, snarled, "So why were you smirking when you came out?" Shocked at how defensive she was being Jonny smiled at her and reassured her by replying. "I was smiling because I had just felt my baby kick, that's all."

Pulling a face of disgust Bonnie queried, "So you touched her?" Puzzled at her tone of voice, Jonny frowned and awkwardly chuckled, "Um, yeah. Is that a problem?". "Of course it is", she confronted Jonny, raising her voice. "Why?" Jonny asked confused, why she was so mad? "Because, I'm your girlfriend and she is not. She is your ex-girlfriend! Don't you understand, she's trying to break us up!" Bonnie shouted. Watching her raise her voice at him, Jonny did not recognise the woman he thought he knew, obvious jealously had overcome her and it was clearly showing. "Bonnie, are you jealous?" Jonny implied. She clenched her jaw and hands and answered frustrated, "Of course not, why would I be? She doesn't have any friends, she pushes everyone away, no one loves her…" Bonnie listed, overcome by her rage, her words slipped into dangerous territory "… I have you, she has nobody and her baby is probably not even going to, um, I mean she-". Attempting to cover her tracks but failing to, fell silent and stared down at her feet. Filled with aghast, Jonny marched over to her, literally face to face and breathe heavily, "Don't you dare say a bad word against my baby! Even though Jac has broken my heart before she will be the best mum in the world to our little girl because, do you know what. She is strong willed, intelligent and the bravest woman I have ever met. We're done!" Jonny concluded storming out of the cubicle, nearing ripping the curtain off.

Upset at Jonny's outburst, Bonnie hurried away from the cubicle and into the locker room, slammed the door and slumped against it letting the tears slide down her face. _'Why was she the least important to him, she was supposedly his girlfriend. '_Bonnie considered. _'Yet he cared more about her. The way he expressed his opinion of her, highlighted that she was more significant than her.' _ Hatred bubbled inside of Bonnie, _'she'_ had broken them up and _'she'_ was going to pay.

Mo had overheard the heated debate between the two nurses but in case she was spotted by her best friend she kept her distance from the curtained cubicle but in hearing distance to listen in on the conversation. The words that had emerged from the female nurse's mouth had appalled Mo that she felt her heart silently crying out to the male nurse and her currently pregnant boss. After those dramatic words, Mo saw Jonny fuming as he made his exit and storm towards the stair case. In an act of comfort Mo abandoned her work and dashed after him. She slowed down when she saw the man, squatting on the steps with his head buried in his hands trying to calm himself down.

In a gradual pace she opened the door, so she didn't alarm him and sat beside him on the step and laid a hand on his shaking shoulder. As her hand touched his body, he ceased shaking. "Jonny that was very brave of you. I'm so proud of you man," she spoke softly to him. "She deserved every word that wicked cow", Mo said spitefully. "Jonny Mac, speak to me", she pleaded with her best friend who she knew was feeling pretty sombre. "You know you're my best mate right?" Jonny stated as he turned his head to meet her, tears filling his eyes. No other words were needed; therefore Mo pulled him in into a tight hug and rested her head over his shoulder and allowed the tears she had been holding in to flow down her cheeks.

Without realising Jac had drifted off into a comfortable nap but she woke abruptly due to a nightmare. This was the third time in a row she had experienced this dream and each time the virtual images would become more realistic. She prayed that no one had entered the office to witness her little nap; otherwise she would be highly embarrassed. Squinting at the clock, she eyes told her that the time was 1:25 which meant she was due a break. Needing to escape the office, decided that the fresh air would do her good, she pushed herself out of her seat and waddled over to the sofa to pick up the grey hoodie, (Since becoming pregnant, Jac had outgrown her own hoodie so Jonny had offered his to her as a small offering to keep them warm), and threaded her arms through the sleeve holes and yanked the zip up to the top. Snuggling into the hoodie, she could smell the scent of the Scottish nurse which gave her some comfort, for some odd reason. Trudging towards the door, she hauled the door to its full extent and sluggishly walked out of it. Choosing to dodge the chaotic ward she opted for the back entrance towards the peace garden. With a planned route on her mind, Jac sped up to flee the awful smell of disinfectant and into the breezy January weather.

Upon reaching her destination, Jac decided to shelter in the children's playhouse, mainly to stay hidden but also, the teeny house brought back memories of her previous visit when Jonny had proposed that they should move in together. Her initial reaction was _'no'_ but later on in the day, she had regarded the proposal with a _'maybe'_. However that sweet memory had subsequently transformed into the worst one when she discovered that she couldn't conceive and with the unforgettable statement from Jonny, she ended up slapping him outside theatre. That was one huge mistake on both of their acts which she still regrets but those words was so meaningful and agonisingly heart breaking.

Curling into a tight ball to keep herself and the bump warm, she caressed it affectingly. Choking on the tears that were forming in her throat, she shut her eyes tightly and rested her head against the back of the house. As the silent sobs enveloped her, visions of her nightmare clouded her mind causing her to slide onto the floor, her head gently making contact with the uneven grass. Clutching onto her bump for dear life, she ascended into an unconscious slumber.

**I'll try and update as soon as possible, meanwhile check out my YouTube page and watch the Janny videos I've uploaded! Just copy these links below. Thanks :)**

** watch?v=QjfOeRtHguU**

** watch?v=mT17ybvGlhA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again. (LOL, just realised Jonny said this to their baby at the 12 week scan!) Sorry about that, hope you are enjoying the story and I have read many sweet review so thank you. Consider yourselves lucky people because after all the positive feedback and requests I am posting another chapter tonight and another tomorrow night even with this a nasty cold and me choking every 5 minutes, so excuse any mistakes or errors. **

**Chapter 4**

After a hearty one to one with Mo, Jonny felt a whole lot better but Mo advised him to take a break and fill his lungs with some needed fresh air. Declaring that her suggestion was a 'pretty good one' he bid farewell to his best friend and headed towards a place where he knew he could relax and clear his mind at ease. Exiting through the back doors, Jonny gulped as the chilly January wind brushed his face. He cursed himself for not collecting his grey hoodie before embracing the cold winter weather but he probably couldn't stand seeing the one person he really disliked for all the sake of a jumper. Shivering slightly he shoved his hands deep into his scrubs pocket and found a chair which he could sit on and loosen himself. Upon reaching the toddler chair, he perched his bum on the edge and released the tension that had built up inside of him. Although the child's chair was obviously too small for a grown man like him, he still enjoyed trying to relive that memory where he had asked his red headed ex-girlfriend to move in with him, even though the conversation didn't run smoothly just being close to her had made him feeling happy.

Another great element of the peace garden was the peace. As silly as it seems this was the only place where you could properly concentrate and the silent was so relaxing you could easily drift off into a weightless trance. Figuring he could do the same he stretched out on the chair, wriggling his bottom to the back of the seat and calmly closed his eyes. Finally relaxing and finding his own peace he was rudely disturbed by a banging from behind him. Bewildered, Jonny looked around to locate the source of the interruption but the only other object that surround the usually silent area was the miniature-sized children's play house. To rule out whether or not this was the cause, he glided off the seat and edged towards the brightly coloured home.

Nearing the play house, the noise had indeed occurred from it as there was a snoozing occupant in the form of his pregnant boss. Baffled why she was in fact asleep in the tiny child toy hut, he stared at her sleeping form with a frown. She looked so innocent and beautiful, she seemed at ease and nothing in the world could harm her, or them, as he noticed her hands carefully guarding her bump, evident affection of her developing baby.

Feeling as though she was being watched, Jac's eyes lids fluttered open and blurry at first, she caught the sight of someone knelt over her. As her eyes adjusted more, she could analyse the feature clearer. Someone wearing royal blue scrubs, a man, average height, brown hair, brown curly hair, deep and dark eyes. Describing the figure in her head, Jac had hoped that it wasn't him but focusing in on him properly, her eyes could not deny that the man in front of her was that of her ex-boyfriend and father to be, Nurse Jonathan Maconie.

Feeling insecure she hastily pushed herself off the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Still stunned at his appearance Jac was clearly lost for words which Jonny could evidently see so he began the conversation joking, "Have a nice sleep did we?" Failing at trying to keep a straight face, Jac chuckled sarcastically, "Yes, until an annoying Scottish nurse impeded by sleep". Jonny let out a quiet snigger then, staring at her cramped form, desperately wanted to comfort the pregnant lady. Letting the silence wash over, Jac questioned Jonny's presence. "Did you follow me?" Curving her brow she aimed the question his way. "Oh, no", he answered reassuringly, "I was sat on that chair…" he said, pointing out the plastic chair, "… when I heard a noise, which I investigated and tracked the source to hear. You must've kicked the side or something." Jonny guessed. Truly believing that his reason here was not due to her, she let her anger die away and interrogated him further, "So what is your reason for being out here?" "I could ask you that same?" Jonny replied.

"No, you first" Jac demanded. Huffing Jonny chose the lean against the plastic door and re-tell his story to Jac. Finishing his story, and including the conversation he had had with Mo, Jonny glanced towards Jac, unsure of her reaction to the story. When he read her features, they showed signs of sorrow, pain, and hurt but confusingly a glimmer of happiness. Whether that happiness was due to him ending things with Bonnie, or how he had described her as the 'bravest' women he'd met, or neither those he didn't care as long as she was displaying somewhere inside a speckle of joy, meant a lot to Jonny. He jerked the door he was leaning on open and shuffled closer to her also resting his aching back on the plastic hut and swivelled his head to look directly at her.

"Now you", Jonny urged boring his eyes into Jac's which were fixated on his. Wanting to open up she didn't quite know how to approach it. Not understanding her difficulty of confessing her worries, Jonny pressured her further, "Why can't you open up to me Jac? I have told you every minor detail of my story and yet you can't-", Jonny began to rant on but Jac interrupted. "I-I- don't know how to, to open up. Allowing myself to trust someone-". "Jac, you can trust me 100 per-"Jonny interjected but Jac butted in again. "But that's the thing Jonny; I tried once and look where that got us. Both fighting constantly against each other, hurting one another with our nasty snide comments, then you go playing lovey dovey with Miss _'Mumbo Jumbo'_ and left me alone to deal with the expanding uterus and terrifying nightmares. I don't deem that fair!"

"Wait. You've been having nightmares?" Jonny asked concerned. "What about?" Sighing Jac knew she had to reveal her dreadful demons. "It started about a 2 or 3 months ago, after I found out about our baby's diagnosis and the MDT meeting. I keep encountering the same dream but it ends with a different scenario where our baby," she paused in order to regain her composure, "where our baby doesn't survive". A single tear rolled down Jac's pale cheek. At this point Jonny's heart was thudding in his chest and tears brimming in his eyes too.

Outside the clouds in the sky above, darkened and the breezy air developed into a bitty and numbing frost as a roar of thunder echoed from outside their cramped space. Jonny rocked forward and slammed the door shut to preserve their dry state and prevent the rain from flooding them in. Realising that they weren't leaving anytime soon, Jonny huddled over to Jac and snaked his arms around her shoulders and squeezed them lightly. Jac nestled her head on Jonny's shoulders and snuggled into him as much as possible. She momentarily sealed her eyes before blinking them wide and tilting her head up to meet his eyes. Feeling her squirm in his hold Jonny, rotated his head in the direction of her gleaming gaze. Both of them were lost in each other stares yet again, they were so hard to resist and they found themselves narrowing the gap between them a bit by bit until their foreheads were almost touching.

A crash of thunder boomed as their heads mildly collided, they then twisted in opposite directions reducing their space farther until their lips were on the brink of joining when they were halted by a muffled beep, screwing up her eyes up and Jac buried her hand into her pocket and rummaged for her bleeper. Locating the small device and retrieving it, she sighed as she read the message. Still inches away from her face, Jonny felt disappointment lurking inside.

Keeping her eye line averted from his, she excused herself by announcing she was required in theatre and wordlessly made her exit into the pouring rain. Jonny still in some sort of fantasy swiftly followed her outside and caught her hand, heightening himself to his feet and towing her into is body and kissing her passionately on the lips. Jac raised a hand behind his head and intensified the kiss. Jonny pressed a hand on Jac's swollen stomach and neither of them bothered that they were being drenched by the vociferous showers as they devoted their love for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh! Can't believe it's Christmas Eve and in a few hours Christmas Day. I've been out at a Christmas party so I haven't even watched tonight's episode yet but as soon as I've posted this I'm gonna watch it on my laptop in HD! The chapter is slightly shorter but I wanted to post one tonight as my early Christmas present to you all so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

It felt like forever but Jac pulled away after a few moment because she remember that her bleeper had informed her that her surgical skills were needed, so she peeled her lips away from Jonny's and ran back into the dry and warm building. Dazed Jonny gazed at her retreating form like a lost love-sick puppy, nonchalant to the fact that the rain was lashing against his bare skin. Jonny contemplated her damp wavy hair bopping as she jogged into the building and disappeared from view. His arms hung loosely at his sides, he let out a short laugh then he gradually continued to chuck and threw his head backwards and flinging his arms out as wide as possible he yelled emphatically, "I Love You!"

During Jac's journey back to the ward she was delayed briefly when she heard a distant shout of _'I Love You!'_, Jac's cheeks flushed red as she recognised the cry of the Scottish man and continued her climb to the Darwin ward. On arrival, Mo bumbled over to her and asked addled, "Uh, why are you wet?". "Nice to see you too Maureen, and anyway it's none of your business I'm meant to be in theatre." Jac replied sneeringly, attempting to squeeze pass the woman but Mo exclaimed before Jac could get away, "Not in those drenching scrubs you don't, go and get some dry scrubs on first, not buts," Mo warned wagging a finger at her. Jac knowing she was defeated, puffed and heaved herself to the locker room to change out of her dripping clothes. Feeling proud she had forced Jac Naylor to obey her orders Mo, hummed cheerfully grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Meanwhile Jonny had discovered that standing outside in the horrific weather storms without a coat on would eventually give him hypothermia so he decided to return into the confines of the hospital to heat up his shuddering body. Waiting until his fingers had reached a reasonable temperature and were active he thrust in hand his pocket and whipped out his phone to call Mo. Jonny felt an adrenaline rush flowing through his body as he fumbled with his phone, excited to notify Mo of the unexpected meeting with his pregnant ex-girlfriend, but hopefully soon to be, girlfriend.

Mo sensing a vibration against her leg extended her arm into her pocket and from it emerged her phone which was flashing the caller ID of her best friend. Jogging to a private and secure area, Mo accepted the call and fell silent as Jonny began to blast the information at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there Jonny Mac, run that by me again", Mo butted in, Jonny was firing off so quickly it was hard to understand what he was saying. "You mean you and Jac…,uh. Really. Right keeping going", for the next few minutes Mo listened intently, nodding and replying with simple answers like, 'yep' and 'okay'. Nearing the end of the conversation, Mo finally understood the whole situation and added, "Now I get why Jac came in looking like a soggy twiglet, you and her were snogging each other faces off outside in the bloody hail storm. Not the most romantic choice of destination, even the store cupboard-", Jonny coughed at the other end of the line to stop Mo from drifting away from the original topic as the one she was about to dive into was strictly forbidden.

"Okay then Jonny Mac, head up back to the ward when you're ready. Jac's going into theatre once she has changed out of her wet scrubs. Can you believe it she actually took an order from me?!", Mo declared gleefully. "Gosh Jonny, you should have been there. No arguing she just directly did as I told her". Mo listened for his reply which was _"Well that make a bloody change; she's always ordering me around like a toy soldier"._ "Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way would you now Jonny," Mo replied cheekily, raising her eyebrows. Jonny made a rude comment then finished their little chat by announcing he was going to begin his trek back up to Darwin and ending their call. Smirking Mo, returned her phone to her pocket and busied herself by attending to the many patients on the ward.

Entering the locker room Jac couldn't help herself allowing a beam to appear on her face, even the soaking wet scrubs couldn't even dampen her happy spirits. Rubbing her bump fondly she spoke to it warmly; "I think I love him". "Oh really", an unknown voice spoke. Surprised there was another person in the room Jac spun around on the spot trying to trace the owner of the voice, she backed into the corner of the room when she unsuccessfully located the voice and hugged her bump as an act of protection. Jac stiffened when the person of the mystery voice revealed themselves. She was face to face with her soon to be worst nightmare, Bonnie.

**Only one thing left to say and that is MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Oh and please could you review because when I wake up tomorrow on Christmas morning I can read all your comments and make me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay as promised in my one shot Last Christmas here is the next chapter for this fic. In the previous chapter I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger when Jac discovered that it was Bonnie in the locker room, well after a long period of thinking about how the situation will pan out I have concluded with this. But before we find out what happens I encourage you to read on and after review so I can see what you thought. Oh, and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! :) **

**Chapter 6**

Drumming her fingers against the nurse's station, Mo grew more and more anxious to meet her best mate and congratulate him on his little meeting with their fiery boss. Squirming about on the seat Mo decided to was best if she met him on his journey so she could haul him into the most private area to discuss the topic further, just as a precaution in case the so called ex-girlfriend came snooping around the ward and overheard their highly confidential chat. Embarking on her journey she took a quick detour to the staff, popping her head around the door to check the coast was clear, she ran in and grabbed the biscuit tin with outstretched arm and hid it behind her back as she exited the room and whistled innocently and crept around the ward, smiling at any pass-byers and into the deserted side room.

Jonny stumbled as he sprinted up the last couple of stairs; Elliot who noticed the nurse out of breath asked kindly if he was okay. Bending over to catch his breath, Jonny forced out a short reply of" yeah, ex-cit-e d to get, ba-ck to work", grinning at the wise Professor responded, "Good I'm glad to see someone is keen to work, thank you Nurse Maconie". He nodded and bid his farewell as he headed down the flight of stairs he had just sprinted up. Watching him pass by, Jonny hurriedly pushed the double doors open and rapidly walked down the corridor to meet his desired partner in crime.

Without warning a large hand seized his scrub top and yanked him into a softly lit room. Twisting around swiftly he smirked at his attacker who offered her apologises by handing him a biscuit, taking the apology biscuit he crammed the whole thing into his mouth and Mo mimicked him. Being idiots is what there were best at doing and as Jac declared him, 'a big idiot'. Swallowing the biscuit first, Mo jumped onto the empty bed, folded her legs and arms and mischievously asked him, "Why were you in a hurry to get back to work. Thought you and Naylor could have one of your 'NHS meeting'?". Trying not to choke on the biscuit in his mouth, Jonny gulped it down and reasoned with her, "No, it's not what you think- ". "Chillax dude, I know that you can't Naylor's in theatre as we speak". Mo chuckled but Jonny looked somewhat disappointed which Mo picked up on. "Mmm, Jonny Mac you dark horse." Jonny's flushed red but he grasped the nearest pillow and smacked her around the head to stop her from making him embarrassed.

Jac stayed huddled in the corner of the room, cradling her bump. Bonnie took bigger strides, eating up the space dividing them until she was inches away from her face. The icy exterior of Jac Naylor, stood strong against the raged up nurse, her bushy hair stuck up out in different direction, creating a crazy look but her red hot eyes were burning into her cool green orbs this however did not melt her ice glare, instead she grew in height and spoke confidentially "Stop being such a drama queen Nurse Wallis and get back to your duties," pushing past her to receive some dry clothes, Bonnie aggressively grasped her hand and pulled her back. "I heard what you said, you said you loved him", Bonnie stated matter of factly, gritting her teeth. Retaining her exterior Jac coldly, glaring at her keeping her mouth sealed and watched on as the Nurse grew frustrated and demanded she answered her.

Elsewhere on the massive ward, Jonny and Mo were steadily plodding back onto the noisy Darwin ward laughing and joking when Jonny's bleeper broke their natter. He rolled his eyes and he saw that he was required in theatre. "Uh, my fabulous and intelligent self is needed urgently in theatre, probably my gorgeous girlfriend needing her Prince Charming to rescue her from the beast that is the heart". Jonny acted out very dramatically. Disagreeing with a high pitch screech of a laugh, Mo replied, "Ha, Prince Charming, more like her skinny Scottish servant for her Royal Iciness to feed on". Chuckling sarcastically Jonny, playfully elbowed her then hugged his colleague and trotted off. Mo called out to the cheerful nurse, "Oi Maconie! Watch out for the skinny ginger witch will ya". Shaking his head in amusement Jonny responded with, "Oh I will", winking at her then vanishing from her view.

Grinding her teeth to prevent her from crying out in pain, Bonnie gripped her hand tighter on Jac's wrist. She could feel the blood circulation being restricted and her hand fading white. "Answer me". Bonnie raised her voice but Jac remained silent. "You think that you can steal my man just like that" she asked enraged. Jac averted her gaze and sniggered quietly which angered the woman further and she slammed her back against the solid metal lockers. Jac let out a long groan and screwed up her eyes in discomfort. Bonnie let out a hollow cackle and pinned her hand above her head as she spoke again. "You are a cold, heartless cow and Jonny will never love you or your soon to be dead baby". With an enormous force Bonnie hurled Jac across the room.

Singing merrily to himself, Jonny strolled into the first room to prep himself before going into the theatre room he continued with his gleeful tunes, _"It must be love, love, love", _snatching the gloves onto his hands he pushed his way through to the theatre room and halted when all the people in the room, swivelled round to see the new comer. Confused, he thought, 'Have I made a bad entrance or is this the wrong theatre?', glad that the mask had covered his mouth as he let slip a rude word in frustration, a young nurse cleared her throat and spoke, "Uh, Nurse Maconie. Have you seen Ms Naylor?" Jonny froze, if she wasn't in theatre where she was supposed to be, and not on the ward as Mo had said, where was she?

Being flung across the room, Jac clattered with the rigid bench with an almighty thud. Jac cried out in agony, knowing that this was putting her baby in distress. "I hope your baby suffers and so do you", Bonnie sat watching the consultant struggling to stand up from the fall. She chucked a spare clean set of scrubs on top of the red headed form and headed over to the windows to draw the blinds. Ensuring that the room was completely secure and darkened she tugged a photo of her baby scan from her pocket and shredded it into tiny pieces over her head. Bonnie trudged over to the door, checked no one was passing by, opened and closed the door promptly, locking the room and casually sauntered away.

Inside the concealed and gloomy room, the heavily pregnant consultant lay motionless in a bundle, tears cascading onto the cold floor. She began to shiver uncontrollably but that was the least of her worries as she could feel an oozing liquid surrounding her body; too weak to move Jac allowed her eyes to slowly close with the undetected liquid to spread around her body. The only question is; was the substance the amniotic fluid meaning her waters had broken or blood signalling that something awful was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**To begin with I'm sorry I didn't update earlier and secondly I'm sorry I kept you all on the cliff edge but I can grantee that the next few chapters be fill full of Janny fluff! So as a quick reminder Jac faced Bonnie in the locker room who then left Jac concealed in the dark room surrounded in a pool of... Well to know the answer, you'll have to read this chapter. Enjoy and please do review. They make me very happy :)**

**Chapter 7**

The rain pounded against the hospital windows aggressively, misfortunates outside were scurrying to find some sort of protection from the howling gales. Others dashed towards vehicles to make their journey homes to their dearly beloveds, praying the weather will favour them during their quest home that they arrive safely and are then able to attend to their precious family. In this circumstance the lonely registrar only dreamed of herself having her very own loving clan, a devoted husband, an adorable child. Maybe even children, but first and almost she needed to find that one true gentleman to sweep her off her feet. Only if such a thing existed. Jiggling her head from side to side to rid of these depressing thoughts, Mo tore her gaze away from the window she had perched herself on, to answer the ringing phone situated at the nurse's station. Answering with no interest in her voice she quickly sharpened her mind with the information being transmitted down the phone.

In theatre….., "Mo, Jac's missing her theatre slot. I thought you said she'd be here", Jonny panicked down the phone. At the other end of the line, all was hushed so Jonny spoke up again, projecting his concern, "Mo, Mo can you hear me, something's obviously wrong. I'm coming to find her meanwhile, you search the ward, I'll be as fast as I can". Receiving no reply he jammed the phone back on the wall and ran out of the theatre, ripping his theatre scrubs off and abandoned them as he bolted down the corridor.

Leisurely Mo placed the phone back on the receiver and attempted to recollect the last sighting of the pregnant consultant. Scratching her head in apprehension, she remembered her conversation with the Scottish nurse on the phone, boggling her mind she caught a glimpse of the 'queen of mumbo jumbo', as Jac would put, nurse happily gliding past the nurse's station as she made her trip towards the lift. As an act of desperation Mo called out to the cheerful nurse, seeking her attention. "Uh Bonnie, have you seen Ms Naylor in the last 10 or so minutes maybe?" Thinking about her question, Bonnie pursed her lips in thought before sighing, "Sorry Mo I haven't…", Bonnie replied sadly. Mo groaned, slouching her body forwards in dismay.

"Oooo, hang on", Bonnie exclaimed, "Yes, I do remember seeing her". Mo snapped at head at the nurse, who was clicking her clicking her fingers trying to recall the final whereabouts of the red headed consultant. Egging her on, Bonnie finally spelt out the word, "toilets". Thanking the nurse, Mo pelted towards the ladies toilets, grabbing her pager in the process to inform the father of the missing consultant's child of her discovery. However as Bonnie observed the registrar dash off in the direction she had specified, a cunning smile etched across her face. Pulling the locker room keys from her coat pocket she quietly but promptly, slipped the keys under patients notes that lay spread out on the desks below her. Knowing she had little time to escape before her gullible colleague realised she had been fooled she swiftly made her way over to the lift, jabbed the buttons to order the lift upwards. Stepping freely into the empty container, grinning one final time, the door eerily creaked closed.

Upon reaching her desired destination Mo burst into the toilets, yelling Jac's name. With no positive replies and not intending to give up so easily, Mo banged on the occupied toilet door, calling out Jac's name with no luck and searching the remaining cubicles but to no avail. Clenching her fist and thumping them at frustration at the tiled wall, Mo grasped that that nurse had mislead her to believe that Jac was inside this room. Loathing the woman Mo, shouted angrily, "I hate you Bonnie Wallis".

Jonny skidded to a halt and surveyed the deserted ward. "Where is everyone?" Jonny said incoherently, creasing his brow in thought as he trudged over to the messy nurse's station to search for some answers. Arranging the patient's note into rough piles Jonny accidently, elbowed a stack of papers flying to the ground as he abruptly turned he faced an irritated Mo, relaying bad news. "Can't find her, but that deceptive little," Mo refrained herself from speaking a terrible word. "Who?" Jonny asked curious. "Little Miss Sunshine of yours, told me that Jac was in the ladies, only on arrival no sign of her, the rotten lying witch", Mo spat bitterly. Jonny, angered that Bonnie would lie about Jac's whereabouts, remained silent but continued to tidy the cluttered area.

Trying to figure out why Bonnie would be dishonest to Mo, Jonny uncovered the locker room keys which had fallen to the floor along with files and papers from the desk. Bemused why the keys were jumbled among them, he picked them up and jangled them in front of Mo. "Do you know why these were left on the desk?" Jonny asked addled. Just as confused Mo replied, shaking her head, "No, the last person to enter that room was…" Mo suddenly stopped. "Who Mo?" Jonny asked unsettled, gathering from her answer that only one person could possibly be causing Mo to think of in this dilemma. Without giving her response, Jonny sprinted to the locker room.

Jac was regaining conciseness, although the thudding headache was not welcoming. Her limbs felt stiff and she was freezing. Opening her eyes cautiously as her current surrounding were unknown to her, everything around her was pitch black. Stretching her hand out she became paralysed when she identified a slimly texture around her body, fear spreading through her body like a fire, she struggled to call for help as her voice was hoarse and unsteady. Tears flowed from her eyes and her body began to shake from the emotions she was experiencing. Only one word, managed to slip through her muffled sobs, "Jonny".

Arriving at the locker room, Jonny could see that the blinds were drawn engulfing the room in complete darkness, possibly to hide something or someone within the room. Scared for her welfare, Jonny grabbed the handle and struggled to unlock the door. He hammered on the door, wailing out Jac's name. Impatient and full of frustration, Jonny barged against the door, willing it to open. On his third attempt the door swung open, fumbling around to locate the light switch he eventually found it and flick it on. Searching desperately he crossed the room and saw the crumpled body of the pregnant woman and ran over to her.

Flopping to the floor, Jonny scooped Jac into his arms and tried to soothe the mumbling consultant, "Shh, Jac. It's alright, I'm here now" Jonny spoke softly to her. He could hear her murmur something, only just audible above his heavy breathing he could make out the word, "Jonny". Tears welled in his eyes and leant over to cuddle her. As he leant over he could feel his scrubs absorbing some sort of fluid, leaning away from Jac's body Jonny could see a small pool of blood leaking from a laceration on Jac's head, though a larger leakage emerging from the lower half of Jac's body stunned Jonny temporarily.

Jonny shook Jac gently, "Jac, Jac", Jonny repeated her name until he heard her mutter a weak, "Yeah". "We better get you a wheelchair, my love". "Why, my head doesn't hurt that much" Jac protested but Jonny interrupted, swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat, he informed Jac. "No Jac, it's not your head. Your waters have broken, our daughters on her way", Jonny replied excitedly. Jac wiped her hand across the floor and saw the fluid dripping off her hand, and then she stared up at Jonny who whispered, "Today is the day".


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And secondly I am very sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages but to make up for the lack of updates I will be regularly updating over the next few days because I am aiming to complete this story before the birth of the actual baby Naylor- Maconie! Seriously can't wait for this episode to air! Meanwhile if anyone is still following this story, thank you and here's the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Jac looked up at Jonny horrified. Her due date was a while away yet. This can't be happening. Jac felt deep down she was beginning to panic. Her baby, their baby was on their way and she couldn't do anything to prevent it, she was totally out of control. Jonny was sensing that Jac was fighting a battle within her and gently stroked her hair to calm the frightened consultant. Adrenaline rushed through Jonny's body, he had found Jac in an unconscious state, then discovered her waters had broken and their baby arrival was nearing. Mo skidded to a halt at the door, bent over trying to regain her breathe. The panting from the doorway made Jonny whip his head round and fired words at the newly present Mo, "Um, Mo, Mo, get me a wheelchair, yeah, for Jac, you know, quick, yeah wheelchair". Without questioning the babbling nurse she rushed off in search of a wheelchair.

Jonny turned his attention back to Jac and grabbed her closest hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Don't worry sweetheart Mo's, on her way, she's, she's just getting a wheelchair, then, then, we'll go down to maternity, then-". Jonny rambled on. "Jonny", Jac yelled as loud as she could muster, "Yeah", Jonny replied, smiling sweetly at Jac, "Shut up you idiot", Jac retorted. Mo returned moments later with a wheelchair and impelled it into the room. Mo shuffled around the collapsed consultant and aided her into the chair with the assistance from Jonny.

"That's a nasty cut on your forehead Jac, how'd you do it?" Mo queried the consultant, eyeing her head with suspicion. "I fell", Jac answered quickly avoiding Mo's questioning stare. "Mo", Jonny said loudly to the registrar, Mo averted her eyes at Jonny and raised her eyebrows at the mention of her name. "Tell Professor Hope, that Jac's gone into labour, oh, and phone Mr T and tell him that I am taking Jac down to maternity right now". Jonny listed as he spun the wheelchair around and pushed out of the narrowed space. Jac leant her head back and squinted her eyes. A hand flew to her swollen stomach as a contraction came and Jonny stopped mid-pace to console her. "Jac?" Jonny asked slightly scared of her response, watching her battle against the contraction, her cheeks flushed red. She puffed out but did not return his question. Instead she clutched onto his hand. Jonny could immediately feel Jac compressing his hand and let out silent scream as she compressed it and then released it when the contraction passed.

"Right then, that answers that", Jonny croaked as his hand began to throb from the shear force Jac had exerted when she squeezed his hand. "Don't you dare moan Maconie! I'm the one who's in labour here." Jac groaned tugging at his hand. "Sorry", Jonny whined chuckling as he commenced in their journey to maternity. "You won't be laughing much when I'm crushing your hand later", Jac remarked grinning when she heard Jonny's laughter had suddenly ceased.

When Mo left the expecting couple to head down to maternity, she darted straight to the nearest unoccupied telephone and dialled to speak to Mr Thompson. Bouncing on the spot impatiently she whizzed the information down the phone when he finally picked up, "Hey Mr T", ignoring his kind hello, and cut to the chase, "Jac's gone into labour, her and Jonny are on their way down to maternity now. Her waters broke around 5-10 minutes ago and check that she and the baby are okay because she had a bad fall and has a small cut on her forehead. Yep got all that, I gotta go see the Prof, see you in a bit, bye". Mo ended the call before Mr T could speak and dashed off in search of the old Professor.

Jonny tapped his foot anxiously as they stood, or in Jac's case sat, in the solid metal confides of the lift awaiting their floor and the doors to separate allowing them to enter onto the maternity ward. Growing more apprehensive Jonny crossed his arms and his eyes wondered about the dull container. Jac sensing her partner agitation rolled her eyes and spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "You know, I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous". Shaking his head contradiction, Jonny voiced, "I'm not nervous". Jac tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows in disbelief. As the lift, slowed down and gradually stopped, Jonny returned his hands to the wheelchair and readied himself to depart the lift. They were finally allowed access onto the ward and Jonny hastily oriented the wheelchair through the corridors and up to the main reception desk where they learnt that the area was completely deserted.

Mo ran into the Professor's and red-headed consultant's shared office in hope that he would maybe be inhabiting or simply working in there peacefully but again with no luck, the man was nowhere to be sound. Grunting and flopping on the leather sofa, which was placed opposite the pregnant female's desk. Her legs dangled over the edge as she covered her eyes with her hands and thought hard where the undetectable surgeon could be. Humming to calm her buzzing mind her thoughts crossed those of her best friend who was most likely flapping around like a baggy kilt, another one of Jac's phrases, seeking attention for his pregnant associate.

Sniggering at the image of Jonny acting in such a way nearly made Mo miss the important voice that belonged to the noble Professor. Stumbling to her feet, Mo scuttled out of the office and caught a glimpse of the man informing a nurse of a patient's care. Relived to see him, Mo practically bounded over to him, hugged the unaware and dumbstruck man and announced with a huge smile on her face, "Jac's gone into labour!".

Sweeping the main area of the maternity ward, Jonny returned alone, regarding that no one seemed to be present on the ward. Grumbling Jac spoke, "Good God, I'm in flipping labour and no one is the least bothered about coming to my aid". "Well I'm here, aren't I?" Jonny declared proudly. "Yeah, my knight in shining armour", Jac huffed at his bold comment. Deciding that she could no longer slouch in the chair any longer Jac attempted to stand, whilst gripping the wheelchair for support.

Noticing that Jac was striving to stand up, Jonny questioned her actions, "What are you doing?". "What does it look like?" Jac replied sharply. Jonny jogged to her side and placed a hand on her arm which she shrugged off almost instantly. "At least let me help you", Jonny asked nicely, although Jac did need his help she was not going to let herself being seen as weak. "No, I can manage," Jac muttered unassertive. Jonny detected the uncertainty in her voice and brushed aside her comment and assisted her in standing fully. He thought he heard her mumble a faint thanks but he couldn't be sure.

He kept a hold of Jac in case she felt faint or needed to be promptly seated again. Jac arched backwards and her bump stuck out as she rubbed her lower back. The aching in her back was unpleasant and she desperately needed the toilet, however she demanded that she was seen before she disposed of the unwanted waste.

"Someone better be here soon, or I'm gonna pee myself", Jac grumbled. "Our wee miss causing you a bit of discomfort?" Jonny laughed. "A bit, she's using my bladder as a bloody football" Jac shouted. Jonny moved his hand down to Jac's bump and felt the powerful boots of their little girl inflicting pain on Jac. "Hey, wee miss. I think Mummy's had enough of your kicking", Jonny spoke tenderly to the bump. "Yes otherwise someone will have an accident" Jac finished off for Jonny.

"Can I help you?" a cold voice asked, causing the expectant parents to rip their head away from Jac's bump and stare up at the owner of the voice. Their expressions swiftly changed from warm and loving to rigid and dread as they both lay their eyes onto the lady stood fearless and her eyebrows arched. Could their day get any worse?

**Ooooooo, so who's the mysterious lady? Find out in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story so far and many of you have guessed at the mysterious lady who appeared at the end of the last chapter and it's a big shock for Jac and Jonny and probably for most of you too! So keep reading to discover who this lady might be…..**

**Chapter 9**

After Mo had informed the Professor of Jac's unexpected labour, she then broadcasted the announcement to the entire Darwin Ward and relayed the stimulating news to the others wards; Keller and AAU where Mo spoke to an extremely exhilarated Sacha, a proud uncle-to-be and a stunned Mary-Claire, who, for once in her life, was left speechless at the other end of the line. Bidding a farewell to her enlightened colleges Mo sprinted to the stairs so she could go and accompany the jolly Scottish nurse and her fiery pregnant boss who would be gracing, or rather causing havoc, on the maternity ward.

Jonny and Jac exchanged a look between themselves before setting their eyes upon the new arrival in the room who stood with her hands knotted behind her back and a sickly sweet smile stretched across her face, the presence of the woman confused the expectant couple. '_What was __**she**__ doing here?' _Was one of the thought flooding through their minds. Sensing that her attendance in the room had left them startled she repeated her previous question, "Can I help you?". Untangling her arms from behind her back she strode across the room and perched on the wooden desk where the receptionist would usually be, however the position was vacant.

Jonny feeling braver than petrified Jac, voiced his concern, "Where are you doing here"? Feeling offended by his question, the lady threw a hand to her chest and in a pathetic sad voice answered, "I couldn't miss the birth of such an unloved and damaged little being, could I?", she spat out the hurtful words towards the distressed and troubled Jac. Jonny could see that her green eyes had misted with tears and her body curled up to protect their baby from the hateful words projecting at her and her baby daughter.

"You have no right talking to Jac like that!", Jonny shouted, anger boiling within him from the cruel remark by the malicious lady. Resentment immersed the determined woman as she leapt off her chilled position and sauntered over to Jac who huddled unnerved in the wheelchair. As the lady approached Jac, she clung onto Jonny's hand tighter. "Aw, look at that, she scared". She pouted sarcastically, "Not so mighty and powerful now, poor Ms Naylor loved my no one, a cold and heartless being". She had spoken those words earlier after she had sent Jac flying halfway across the locker room then abandoned her and tried to cover her track by concealing her in darkness. Although Jonny had found her later, she was still reeling from the damage those words had caused underneath.

For the first time Jonny spoke the lady's name with abhor, "Bonnie". Hearing her name she withdrew her threatening gaze from the pregnant woman to the nurse she had mistakenly thought she'd loved, "Oh, remembered my name have you?", she addressed Jonny, "Shame that knock didn't cause more harm", Bonnie spoke bitterly. Momentarily unclear, Jonny felt Jac squirm in her seat, then it hit him, "You did this!?"

Mo rocketed down several flights of stairs, eager to re-join her best friend and partner she crashed into an unaware Mr Thompson, who was dazed at first then upon realising that the collision was caused by Mo he softened towards the lady and offered her an apology which she brushed off lightly, insisting it was completely her fault. "Have you heard, about Jac?", Mo asked the gynaecologist. "Oh, yes", he replied almost instantly, "I'm heading down there now", he added gesturing with his thumb. "Well I shall chaperone you personally", Mo offered with a wave of her hand. Mr T laughed and accepted the offer with ease, "Absolutely, now must go deliver some babies!", he exclaimed before they both continued their trek together, where they were going to be met with the unknown tense situation, escalating down in maternity.

This new piece of information provoked Jonny's rage to blow and he shouted at the cocky nurse, "How dare you harm her, she's bloody pregnant and very soon is about to give birth to the most precious and wonderful gift that anyone can give me, a baby, my daughter, my own flesh and blood and combined with the most beautiful determined and devoted woman I have met, this baby, our baby is gonna fight for every inch of life she can get!". The anger erupted from Jonny, and Bonnie was left slightly aghast and her mouth was open in contempt but before she could respond, the set of double doors from the other side of the room burst open, revealing a breathless Mr T being dragged by an enthused Mo.

The three people in the room witnessed the entrance of the two medical professionals who practically stumbled into the room. The newly arrivals straightened themselves whilst giggling between them but suddenly stopped when they spotted the lady nurse lurking around the stressful couple. Bewildered, Mo asked, "Why is she here?". Knowing that the nurse had misled her of the whereabouts of the pregnant consultant, Mo grew suspicion of her company. "It was you, wasn't it?" Bonnie beamed a cunning grin and replied indifferently, "Well done, what would you like a gold star, or how about a cookie". Praising the registrar on her powers of deduction.

As Bonnie, had her back turned from the parents-to-be, Jac whispered to Jonny, "Jonny, why is she here?". Jonny reassured Jac by squeezing her tensed hand and reassured her, "Don't worry about her Jac; all I care about is you and our baby". Their eyes locked and Jac could see the truth swimming in his eyes and leant her head onto his hands that grasped her hands securely. Bonnie turned her attention back to the couple who were comforting each other and puffed out disgustedly, "Uh, he's only shielding you because of the baby, it's me he loves". "No, you're wrong Bonnie, it's Jac that I love, always have and always will", Jonny spoke hoarsely trying to remain strong and solemn.

Unnoticed Mr T had slipped from the room in order to call for back up and only one person came to mind who could deal with the female nurse in such a way it would leave her trembling for days and after a brisk conversation with the person, they agreed to aid him and he promptly returned to the awkward atmosphere just as a safety precaution for his patient. Entering into the room the topic had rounded back to Jac, Jonny and Bonnie and Mr T could see this was deeply upsetting the pregnant lady.

"You're lying", Bonnie protested but Jonny cut her off immediately, "No I'm not, I truly love Jac and for as long as I shall live I shall be by her side with our miracle" Jonny moved a hand on Jac's bump and Jac placed hers onto of Jonny's and their fingers entwined. "How disgusting", Bonnie said outraged, she edged closer and yelled, "Whatever, you have a miserable life. You will regret this!". A piercing cough, ripped through the nurse's yells and the voice boomed, "Excuse me, but you don't threaten my patient!". The lady stepped forwards and Mr T smugly looked on as the head of maternity Jean Rimini made her entrance known to the rest of the group.

**Duh duh duh, so the mysterious lady was in fact Bonnie! The nest chapter should be interesting so make sure you keeping reading to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed reading the last dramatic chapter as Bonnie confronted a poor Jac, but how will Bonnie get her comeuppance? I am overly happy at the amount of positive comments I have received and I am very grateful for them too! Here's to the next chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

The fearsome figure of Jean Rimini took long strides to reach the panic-stricken Bonnie who shut up almost instantly when she heard the tremendous bellow erupted by the tiny midwife's form. "I suggest you either apologise to Ms Naylor right now or shall I call security?" Jean suggested confidently, crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows at the terrified nurse. Bonnie slowly twisted around to face Jac but hung her head down, not wanting to meet the eye of the pregnant consultant. The room became inaudible once again as everyone listened to witness the highly opinionated nurse give her apology.

Without lifting her head Bonnie, muttered a muffled sorry which did not reach the ears of Jac, who remained waiting for an apology, so she turned to Jonny to ask him, "What did she say?" not registering that that soft mumble was in fact her idea of an apology . This comment make Bonnie furious, she had blatantly offered her a 'sorry' and yet this woman who she loathed with every inch of soul was not grateful. The anger then raged in her words, "Do you not understand, I said my sorry you evil witch!", Bonnie tone switched and she then cross-examine her current situation, "Actually it should be you saying sorry to me! ".

Mystified, Jac eyes wondered the room in search of an answer and understanding that she didn't have a reason she voiced indifferently, "Apologise for what?". "You know what!", Bonnie spat viciously, "undermining me all the time, always stealing the spotlight, jealous that the one man who ever came near you has sacrificed his love for me to be with you and your doomed baby". Kicking the nearest chair, it scrapped along the floor and banged into the floor, similar to the way Jac was thrown in the locker room.

She approached the wheelchair where Jac was settled, inside of her butterflies danced, as she sensed a danger arising if the raving nurse advanced any further. "I don't get it," Bonnie yelled dumbfounded, she then whipped round to face Jonny who was crouched beside Jac, gripping her hand tightly in both of his own. "You," she pointed her finger at him and then directed her finger at herself "Are supposed to love me not her!" Bonnie whimpered, tearing cascaded down her angry red cheeks.

Rounding back to Jac, she added with detest, "And I hate you for that!". Watching the nurse's feeble cries, the commencing movements seemed to occur in slow motion as the wrecked nurse flung her hand high into the air and she swung it directly aiming for Jac. Jac twisted her head and scrunched her face up in fright as she prepared herself for a steely slap. Millimetres before Bonnie's could come into contract with Jac's face, Bonnie was flown off her feet and an enormous thud could be heard from the other side of the room.

Shakily, unscrunching one of her eyes, Jac saw a lump sprawled across the floor and vaguely recognised the lump as Bonnie and another being, jumping to their feet and a proud smug beaming on their face. "Mo", Jac said in amazement. "Yep", Mo replied gloriously, "Auntie Mo to the rescue". Jac leant forward as far as she could and glimpsed the face of the knocked out nurse. "Maureen Effanga I love you", Jonny stood up to embrace his best friend but Mo scuttled back shaking her head frantically and responded, "No, you can thank me later. Now you and Jac go deliver this godchild of mine!" Mo exclaimed enthusiastically. "Yes, right then Ms Naylor shall we deliver your baby", Jean announced. Excitedly, Jonny grabbed the wheelchair and hastily followed the devious midwife.

Mr T manoeuvred himself around the unconscious nurse and congratulated Mo on her 'knock out performance', which caused Mo to giggle and waft her hand at the gesture, "I guess they can talk you a hero-", Mr T suggested by was cut off by Mo grabbing hold his shirt and yanked him down so they lips smacked together. "God I needed that", Mo pulled away breathless, "Now you go delivery my godchild", she ordered and gave him a cheeky slap on the bum, or preferably, his derriere in the words of the gynaecologist, and he pursued the footsteps of the distant Jonny and Jean to safely transport little baby Naylor-Maconie into this extraordinary world.

**Sorry it's only short but I wanted to post this before the big episode tonight, I think I'll need a box of tissues on standby! xxx**


End file.
